Interesting
by naioka1992
Summary: Odd is having an interesting day. Will it ever end? Will he still be sane by the time his day is through? Read to find out...


Interesting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code: Lyoko, or the plot, strangely. This was all inspired by a dream my little sister had. Weird I know, but hey – I had nothing better at the time!

Chapter 1 – Just Plain Weird

'Oooooookay, what the hell do we have today?' I thought to myself. Well, duh, of course to myself, like anyone else can hear what I think…

Great, its official, I am insane. Hmm, company for Sissy at last, she must be insane if she thinks Ulrich will ever like her!

'Okay… first lesson: Maths. Hey, maybe I'll have time to catch a little nap!' I joke as I walk off towards said lesson, my best buddy at my side. Ulrich shook his head.

'Odd I swear, one of these days you won't be able to wake up when the ruler hits your head.' He told me. I just grin, as always.

'So long as there's food there, I won't mind too much.' I reply. Okay, big lie. I know for a fact that I'd even miss XANA and his attacks. But probably only because I get to fight him with Ulrich and the others.

We walked into maths class, surprised to find Mrs Hertz waiting to start the lesson. Jeremie suddenly ran in late, just as me and Ulrich had taken our places.

Weird. Jeremie is _never_ late. _NEVER_. It just doesn't happen, that's all.

I was just laying down my head, ready to take a nice nap away from maths, when suddenly the bell went. I could have sworn the class had only been, like, five minutes long.

'Is it me or was that class just five minutes long?' I asked. Ulrich and Jeremie looked at me like I was mad.

'Yeah, it was. It always is, remember, Odd?' Jeremie said with a smirk.

I shake my head. 'Never mind. I'm just having a weird day, that's all.' Ulrich nods, but I can still tell he's not too sure.

Suddenly a phone went off. All the students started to stare around, as if looking for the phone! Things got weirder, though…

'I didn't know we had a phone!' Ulrich cried as he looked around with everyone else. I decided I'd stood out as a weirdo for long enough, and looked around as well.

'There!' Jeremie said suddenly, pointing to a small crack next to where Yumi was stood leant against a wall.

Ulrich bent down and fished out the mobile, which immediately stopped ringing. Yumi followed Jeremie and Ulrich to the computer room. I followed them last, wondering what they'd do.

Jeremie somehow connected the phone to a computer, where he started to trace the call, apparently. I had no idea, if truth be told.

'Huh? Okay guys I finally traced the call.' Jeremie announced. Yumi grinned.

'And a Mister Doo-llaly Bob called us to say 'I want mustard'. Weird.' She said. Ulrich and I started to roll around on the floor, not bothering to try and contain our amassment. Maybe things weren't as abnormal as I thought.

'Doo-llaly Bob?' repeated Ulrich as he finally stopped laughing. I soon followed suit, standing up next to him, although I was still chuckling slightly.

'Well that's what the name came up as WHAT THE HELL!' Jeremie yelled suddenly.

The floor opened up, where Ulrich, Yumi and I all dropped down into whatever was below us. Jeremie seemed to disappear.

We must have turned virtual at some point; because when I looked around we were in Lyoko's forest region!

I was still looking around, trying to figure out what the hell happened for us to get into Lyoko, when Jeremie's voice came from above. At least I knew he was okay now.

'Guys, XANA's sent at least 70 megatanks and 5 crabs after you!' he yelled frantically. Yumi and Ulrich whipped round to stare behind me. I turned round slowly, not caring that my jaw had dropped at the sight that met me.

Jeremie was right.

A lot more than seventy megatanks and precisely five crabs were all lined up, waiting to fire at us. In fact, they were all preparing to…

There were too many lasers for us dodge them. Amazingly, the blasts didn't hurt at all when they passed through our virtual forms, not stopping after they had supposedly hit us.

Then, as if things weren't strange enough, sparkly green leaves started to fill the air, something I'd never seen on Lyoko before.

- Normal POV

Odd woke up, bolting straight upright, panting heavily. He looked around him as his breathing started to go back to normal.

The boy grinned.

'Interesting…'


End file.
